Quand Voldy lit son courrier
by Tempete Sanguine
Summary: Dimanche matin, tout est calme au manoir, trop calme. Voldy s'ennui pour mourrir. Qu'esce qu'on fait quand on s'ennui? On lit son courrier. Légèrement OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Du haut de son trône de pierre Lord Voldemort s'ennuyait de pied ferme dans tout sa grandeur. De plus la pierre c'est très dur pour son…Voldy soupira une énième fois et demanda à son plus fidèle toutou, j'ai nommé Lucius Malfoy.

-Présent!

Bien assisez-vous…

Il n'y a pas de chaise!

Saleté d'aristo!!!

-Lucius, mais dis-moi, y a-t-il des prisonniers au Manoir?

-Non Maître, répondit docilement le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie, maugréa Voldy, vous n'avez pas encore retrouvé Potter?

-Euh, non Maître…

-Pfffff, même pas capable d'exécuter un ordre, marmonna Voldy dans sa barbe inexistante. Il n'y a pas de mangemorts à torturer dans les parages?

-Non Maître, aucun à part moi.

-Ah non, toi tu m'exaspère. Tu es reconnaissant même lorsque je te lance un doloris. Mais qui m'a filé un imbécile pareil, s'énerva Voldy.

-Je ne sais pas Maître, dit Lucius penaud.

- Ah toi, la ferme! Alors si je n'ai ni de prisonniers, ni de mangemorts, ni de Potter sous la main. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour ne pas m'emmerder, moi?

-Vous pouvez toujours lire Maître, proposa Lucius.

-Je ne t'avais pas dit de la boucler Lucius? Et non j'ai lu tout les livres de la bibliothèque. Arg! J'en peux plus, je sens que je vais bientôt me frapper la tête contre les murs.

-Il n'y a pas que des livres, ici. Il y a aussi du courrier, Maître.

-Du courrier au manoir!!! S'écria Voldy, mais qui serait assez cinglé pour m'écrire? Aller chercher ce courrier immédiatement Lucius!

-Bien, Maître, dit celui-ci en courant vers la porte.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une montagne de lettres.

-Woah, il en avait tant que ça?

-Oui, Maître, dit Lucius en les déposant sur les genoux de super Voldy.

-Voyons voir…

_Ah ça c'est une lettre du ministère. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien me raconter? Blablabla…_

Ministère de la magie doit vous avertir que…

_Quoi?!? Ils ne vont quand même pas venir m'emmerder avec ça?_

Que nous sommes face à un grave problème…

_Ouais c'est ça… Ils n'ont pas Potter au cul, eux._

Maintenant que vous êtes revenu à la vie après votre mort…

_J'étais peut-être déjà au courant, hein? Bande d'imbéciles!_

Nous sommes dans une impasse. Donc nous sollicitons votre aide…

_Comme c'est gentil! Ils veulent vraiment que je les massacre? Quel bonheur!_

Vous savez nous au ministère nous tenons un registre contenant chaque date de naissance et de décès…

_Je vois le genre… Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire? Comme par exemple me pourrir la vie? Ou m'envoyer des aurors pour que je les torture pour tromper mon ennui? Je vous emmerde bien, moi! Bande d'ingrats!_

Vaudrait-il mieux que nous rouvrons votre dossier en ajoutant une deuxième date de naissance ou vous en ouvrir un autre?

_Je sais pas, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries. J'ai prévu d'être le maître du monde! Et ça ne se fait pas en une semaine ça! Et puis il y a toujours des gens qui se mettent à travers mon chemin! Putain ils ne pourraient pas se casser ceux là, hein?_

Si oui sur quel nom devrait-on vous réinscrire?

_Pffff… Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, tiens! Quels emmerdeurs!_

Au plaisir de recevoir votre réponse dans les plus brefs délais. Signé des très distingués…

_Blablabla… Ils ne peuvent pas me laisser tranquille un dimanche matin, non? Bien passons à la deuxième lettre…_

Nous…

_Accouchez bon sang!_

Vous êtes cordialement invité à un sommet des plus grands tyrans ou seigneurs des ténèbres, qui aura lieu vendredi treize prochain…

_Intéressant… J'irai peut être…_

_D_ans le troisième niveau des enfers…

_Pouah, il fait une de ces chaleurs là-bas! Comme ce n'est pas croyable!_

Car malheureusement certains invités sont déjà morts…

_Mouahahahahahah!!! Moi, je n'ai pas encore crevé, pauvre cons! Ah il y a une liste…_

_S_alazar Serpentard…

_Il va de soit…_

Grinderwald...

_Wash, pas ce péquenot, je n'aime mieux pas venir! Ce qu'il pouvait être radin, celui-là…_

Amecareth…

_Connais pas… Ah d'accord il vient d'un univers parallèle, je vois…_

Saint Dane…

_Pouah! Quel surnom ridicule! Je ne le crois pas! Hihihihihihi!_

Dart Vador…

_Vraiment un chic type mais il était asthmatique, je crois?_

The dark lord Sauron…

_Sympa mais pas agréable à regarder. Son œil est constamment irrité et il n'arrête pas de marmonner dans une langue incompréhensible… pire encore il était complètement obnubiler par un stupide anneau. Par contre je me souviens plus ce qu'il avait de spécial…_

Darken Rahl…

_Rahl… Ça me dit quelque chose! Ah oui un blond ténébreux qui régnait sur l'empire d'Haran. Dommage que son fils l'ai trompé…_

Hitler…

_Oh mon dieu un MOLDU! Aime mieux crever que le voir celui-là! En plus il n'était même pas assez diaboliquement juste pour massacrer le monde sans discrimination._

Mordom…

_Connais pas… Outch! Ils n'ont vraiment pas bien fait en mettant les photos de tout le monde._

Le Rogue…

_Quoi? Severus? Ah non? Encore un monde parallèle? Oui? Ah bon!_

Baka…

_Un pharaon d'égypte! Ah je sens que je vais bien me marrer là-bas! Et ça continue sur des pages et des pages de copains… Hey mais attend c'est moi là! Je fais partie des tyrans encore vivant, chouette! Après être mort une fois on aurait pu croire que… mais non! Oh mais les ordures! Ils m'ont pris en photo pendant le temps où je ressemblais à un serpent, ces traîtres! Maintenant j'ai retrouvé mon visage d'antan, ce n'est pas juste! Quelle injure! Eh bien je n'irai pas, nan! En plus j'ai l'air grincheux dessus, arg! Prenons une autre lettre…_

Voici une offre exceptionnelle! Le tout nouveau coupeur de phalanges 3000! Il suffit de...

_Blablabla._

Pour couper proprement le doigt grâce à la même technologie révolutionnaire que celle de l'arracheur d'ongles 3000! Vous pouvez commandez votre coupeur... à l'adresse suivante... et tout cela pour la modique somme de... et si vous commandez dans les deux jours qui viennent vous obtiendrez en prime un deuxième coupeur de phalanges 3000 et cela gratuitement. Il ne vous faudra payer que les frais de port et de manutention. Je le répéte si vous commandez dans les deux jours qui viennent vous recevrez en plus de deux coupeurs de phalange 3000 la nouvelle édition de l'encyclopédie des tortures!

_Vraiment n'importe quoi, comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour faire mon travail! Ouvrons une autre lettre… Beurk et re- Beurk! Une carte d'anniversaire! Qui m'a envoyez ça? Ourk Bellatrix… J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était givrée mais là elle dépasse les bornes!_ Joyeux anniversaire Voldychou!!!_ Avec des petits cœurs, en plus!!! MAMAN! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie! Et oh non! Ce n'est pas la seule? Je vais me mettre à hurler!_

-Lussssssssiusssssss! Hurla Voldy, jette moi ça! Tout de suite dans le feu!

-Mais pourquoi maître? Vous n'avez même pas encore lu ma carte d'anniversaireuh, bouda Lulu.

On entendit soudain le bruit d'un corps qui tombe.

-Maître? Ça va pas? ! Maîîîîîîîîîître! Vous ne pouvez pas mourir!

Voldy venait de décéder d'une crise cardiaque. Il ne faut pas trop les malmener les vieux, c'est ça que je dis moi. Tu sais jamais quand ils vont de péter dans les bras.

-Ne me laissez pas tout seul, pleurnicha Lucius en se roulant en boule.


	2. Désolé

Désolé j'ai oubliée de dire qui étaient les super méchants que je nomme dans mon os. Alors en ordre d'apparition :

Salazar Serpentard… Vous êtes mieux de savoir c'est qui…

Grindelwald… Tout le monde connait n'est ce pas?

Amecareth… Méchants empereur d'Irianeth dans le cycle «Les Chevaliers d'émeraude» d'Anne

Robillard

Saint Dane… Méchant qui veut détruire un ensemble de monde soutenu ensemble dans un équilibre précaire dans le cycle «Bobby Pendragon» De D.J. Machale

Dart Vador… Vous savez le méchant dans «La guerre des étoiles» ?

The dark lord Sauron… son nom est plus amusant en anglais désolé… C'est dans «Le seigneur des anneaux» Tout le monde a lu les livres j'espère?

Darken Rahl… Je l'ai dit c'est un blond qui règne sur l'empire D'Haran et il essai d'annexer les royaumes voisins tout en voulant plonger la monde dans un abyme de terreur en ouvrant une faille su le royaume des morts… C'est dans le cycle de «L'épée de vérité » de Terry Goodkind (j'adore faire de la pub pour des livres que j'ai vraiment aimés)

Hitler… Faut être né sur une autre planète pour pas savoir c'est qui…

Le Rogue… Dailleurs j'ai tout de suite pensé à Severus en le lisant le cycle de «Les chroniques de Thomas Covenant» de Stephen Donaldson.

Baka… Pharaon déchu pour avoir abandonné les dieux principaux et pour avoir avoir voué un culte à Apophis le serpent géant qui enserre le soleil dans ses anneaux. Leur but c'est la fin de l'empire d'égypte. Mais bien que ce Pharaon ai existé le vrai était pas méchant je crois… C'est dans le cycle de «Léonis» de Mario Francis.

Alors c'est tout…

Une petite review s'il vous plaît c'est mon premier OS.


End file.
